


[Podfic]Mysteries of the Modern Woman and other 21st Century Conundrums

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [14]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fish out of Water, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ficlets in which Ichabod struggles with the realities of 21st century life and Abbie tries to educate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Mysteries of the Modern Woman and other 21st Century Conundrums

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mysteries of the Modern Woman and other 21st Century Conundrums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036420) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> Music is from Mansinneedof by Sarah Jarosz.

You can stream this podfic here:

[You can download it here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsleepyhollow%5Dmysteriesofthemodernwoman.mp3)


End file.
